Thank You For The Heartbreak
by APA0927
Summary: What will you do if the ghost of the past suddenly came back? OutlawQueen one shot. Rated M for mild sex.


In the course of their two year relationship, she could not remember her boyfriend being cold and distant towards her.

It was one night, actually, it's been several nights that her boyfriend was acting strange. During the first few nights, she just shrugged them off, thinking that he was just stressed and tired because of his work. However, on the fifth night that he acted like that, she could not take it anymore. She knew they both did not have to work the next day so she opened the lights of their bedroom and just stared at him until he half opened his eyes.

"Regina, please turn off the lights. I'm so tired already. Thanks." He said in his groggy state. Regina was shocked at his gentle request and debated in her mind if she should turn the lights off, but the are questions that have to be answered.

"No Robin! Wake up! We need to talk." She said a little loudly and sternly.

Robin then completely opened his eyes and said, "What the bloody hell is your problem Regina?! "

Again, Regina was stunned at his behavior. Not only a minute ago that he was so gentle and then became irritated and grumpy though she knew it was her fault. What she did not know was that, there were more things that Robin was angry about.

She gulped and started talking. She started with, "How was work?"

"Is that the only reason why you woke me up in the middle of the night?" He asked. When Regina did not answer and just looked at him, he answered the question, "It's fine. Are you done? Because I want to go back to sleep now."

"No! You can't sleep until we are done talking!"

"What do you want Regina?"

"Why are you being like this?! Five days ago, we were still good. What happened? Please tell me."

"Like what? You tell me!"

"Robin, why are you being so distant and cold? You don't kiss me goodnight, you don't cuddle me anymore and this morning, you did not even wait for me before going to the office. What's happening? I feel like I'm losing you."

Robin chuckled at her last sentence. "You really don't know, do you? Let's be honest, I am the one losing you and not the other way around. Regina, you can tell me if you want to leave and me to leave this house. It will be hard for me, at least I know that you'll be happy. Just say a word and I'll be out of your life. That's how much I love you."

A single tear escaped her eyes, she didn't know what to say. She did not know where he was coming from. Why would Robin lose her? She loved him too much. "What do you mean? Make me understand Robin."

At her request, Robin moved from their bed and went to his closet to retrieve his work bag. Inside it, there was a brown envelope and handed it Regina. He said, "Open it." She then opened it, what was inside shocked the hell out of her. It was pictures of her, but not only her, she was with someone that at one point in her life became very significant to her.

Daniel.

The man that left her five years ago to be a better person for her. The man that left so that she could be proud of him, so that their future children could be proud of him. However, before leaving, he told Regina to love again.

For some, what he did was selfish, leaving her alone but for Regina, even though it hurt her, she knew they needed to grow, to find themselves and be better persons. It was for their future after all. So she tried to understand and hoped that one day he will come back.

Two and a half years after he left her crying and begging him not go, Regina met Robin.

Robin just moved into their small town, Storybrooke. It was supposed to be just a vacation, a change of scenery after his heart being broken by his longtime partner in England. He fell in love with the town's forestry. He would always go hiking and camping in the forest during weekends. He then met her one morning, he was shooting arrows in the forest when he almost hit her arms with his arrow. She was so feisty but he could see warmth and longing to her eyes. He offered to have a coffee with her as an apology, she was hesitant at first but he begged and begged and she agreed.

From there, they went into several dates and Robin resided there permanently, landing a job as a biologist. Six months into dating, Robin asked Regina to be her girlfriend, and she was hesitant again, she told him about Daniel and he told her about Marian. She then accepted to be his girlfriend but Robin knew that she was holding back. One year had passed, Robin took Regina to a special anniversary wedding and finally said I love you and asked her to move in with him. Regina thought for a second and said that she loved him too and she agreed to live in together. All the worries in Robin's mind faded when she accepted to move in together. Together, they bought a two bedroom house with two baths.

It was until recently when Robin's worries came back and a ghost of the past was sneaking into their lives.

...

When Regina saw the pictures, another tear escaped from her eye. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She was stunned. A lot of questions were dancing in her mind. Robin saw the anguish in her face. He was trying to control himself in front of her. She wanted to hug and comfort her because stalking was a crime but he was just so angry to her.

"Those photos were sent to me last week, one by one, anonymously. Everyday, I'll arrive to my desk with an envelope on top of it containing pictures of you and him. At first, I thought it was photoshopped by some people who want us to be ripped apart. When I received the fourth photo of you and him in the park, his hand on top of yours, I knew I had to do something. I need to know if the photos were photoshopped or real so I asked Graham to look into the photos and told me that they were not photoshopped because of the quality of the photo, it was very consistent. After coming to the station, I went to the Rabbit Hole to have a drink for a little while before coming back home. I saw you with him. I waited for you to tell me. I don't want to act like a jealous in front of you but it hurts Regina. Why? Am I not enough? Please, just be honest with me this time. You have your answers, now I want mine."

For a long time, Regina just stared at his loving eyes. She saw sadness in his oh so blue eyes. How could she be so evil, so cruel to this man when all he did was understand and love her?

"I'm sorry Robin. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry for lying to you, for going behind your back. I will understand if you can't forgive but know that I love you so much."

"How could you say that you love me when all you did was lie to me?! I love you Regina! But why?! Make me understand. Am I ugly? Am I irresponsible? Did I hurt you without knowing? What did I do? Did he kiss you and made all the heartache go away?!"

She grabbed his face in between her palms and wiped the tears that were running down his face.

"I'm sorry Robin. It wasn't you. I swear. God! I did not tell you that I was seeing Daniel because I did not want to worry you. I did not know that someone was following us. You have nothing to worry about. I went to see Daniel four times last week. The first time, he went to my office. We talked briefly because I have a meeting with a client and he just popped out of nowhere. He was not even staying in town. We set to see each other again the following day, to catch up and also on the third day. I told him that I'm with you and that I can't go back to him. When you saw us in the Rabbit Hole, we were actually not alone. Mary, David, and Emma were with us. I asked them not to tell you because I did not want Daniel's appearance to cause a rift between us. If I only knew that someone was sending you pictures of us, I would have come clean to you immediately. I'm sorry Robin. Please forgive me. I love you."

Regina did not let go of his face and kissed him long but he did not respond. Regina was worried so she stopped and again, stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"How can I be sure that you will not run off with him when he ask you?" He asked calmly but his jaw was so tensed. His question left her speechless. Then he continued, "I think it is better to for us to cool off for a while. I'll stay at Granny's for a while." He proceeded to the closet to change and grabbed his overnight bag.

Regina grabbed him from behind and begged, "Robin! Please! Don't leave. Please! I'm sorry."

"Regina, please let go. We both need time to think. Please. What you did hurt me. And I know that you still have an unfinished business with him. Take this time to think thoroughly of what you want. I'm giving you a space and time to think. I'll just be at Granny's. Just know that I love you. The decision is yours to make." Then he kissed her on her forehead and left.

For days, Regina was going mental thinking of Robin. How could she be so stupid and hurt him in the process? She loved him too much to let him go. She needed to do something before it becomes too late. She told Mary, her secretary and best friends to reschedule all her meeting for that afternoon because something came up. She hurriedly went out of her office with a great determination to win Robin back, no matter what the price is.

She stopped over Granny's first to buy Robin's favorite foods. While she was waiting for her orders, she noticed a familiar figure sitting at one of the booths. She walked slowly over there, with her heart pounding inside her chest. When she reached the booth, she felt pang jealousy; it was Robin, sitting at a booth with a woman with slightly brown skin tone and long black hair.

"Hi babe." She said and Robin eyes widen when he saw Regina standing in front of their booth. He stood up immediately and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek, it lingered for a moment, he missed her.

"Hi babe. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just grabbing a lunch for us. I was thinking of surprising you. However, I surprised myself."

"Babe, this is Marian and Marian, Regina my - " He introduced Regina to Marian but before he could finish, Regina cut him and said, " his girlfriend. Nice to meet you." Regina smiled at her widely and shook her hand.

"Would you mind if I join you?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I would like to get to know you." Marian said and Robin let her sit beside him.

"So what brought you here to our town?" She asked.

"My husband, it was his hometown and he wanted to go back so here we are. I was just waiting for him here when I noticed Robin." Marian explained.

"Oh I see. Well, enjoy our little town and who is this young man?" Regina asked.

"This is Michael. We call him Mikey for short. He is our son." She said.

"How old is he? He is so cute." Regina asked.

"He's just turned two one month ago.. He is our world. He brought so much joy to our lives." Marian said and with a bright smile on her face.

Regina was thinking, she was thinking of a request for Marian. She then spoke, "Would you mind if I hold him?"

Marian replied, "No, not at all. Just be careful with his head, he's our little rock star, he likes to slightly bang his head." The ladies laughed and Regina carried baby Mikey.

Robin was in awe. All the pain washed away when she saw Regina again and when she carried baby Mikey, he saw their future. He knew they both needed to work hard to build their relationship again, but he also knew that it would be worth it, no matter how difficult it would be.

Several minutes had passed; the bell at the top of Granny's door rang, signaling that someone entered the establishment. Marian stood up and the couple turned their heads toward the door. It was Daniel, walking towards them. Marian greeted him with peck on his lips which he reciprocated.

"I see you've met my wife, Regina." He said.

"Yes. She's lovely Daniel." Regina replied.

Marian and Robin were dumbfounded, their jaws almost dropped when they realized that their exes got married and had a child together.

"Wait, you're the Regina? The Regina that he left crying and begging in the airport?" Marian asked. And Regina just laughed and responded, "The one and only. What did my ex tell you about me? It's in the past. We have our own partners now, you're lucky to have him Marian."

"All good things, don't worry. And you are lucky to have Robin in your life." She replied.

Robin was curious how the two met so he asked, "How did the two of you met? I bet fate is laughing at us."

"Everything is in the past now right?" Marian asked first.

"Yeah. I don't hold any grudge with you anymore. Regina brought happiness to my life." He said while looking at Regina's chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, he was the reason I left you. I was so drunk one night, and the next morning I was at someone's bed. I tried to hide it from you. Almost three months after that, I found out I was pregnant with Mikey. So I decided to break up with you, because I knew that Mikey was not yours. I moved somewhere then I saw Daniel again accidentally. My belly was kind of big already so he asked if Mikey was his and I told him the truth. For months, before I delivered our baby, we tried to live together and eventually, we fell in love. And last year, we decided to get married. I knew about his love for Regina so I told him to go back here last year before accepting his proposal, to see if he really wants to marry me, five days after, he was knocking on our door asking my hand again for marriage and told me that I and Mikey are his life now so I accepted." Marian explained while holding her husband's hand.

"Wow! I guess, Regina, we owe these two a thank you for breaking our hearts. We wouldn't be here if they did not leave us!" Robin said and with that the group laughed. They stayed there for several more minutes until Robin's lunch was done. He asked Regina if she will stay but she said that she's coming with him.

Regina followed him to his office. Robin entered it first and her following at his back. She locked the door behind her and went to where Robin was standing. She turned him around and brought his mouth to hers and she kissed him passionately, unlike the night of their argument, this time, Robin reciprocated the action with equal eagerness. He brought Regina closer to him and they continued kissing until they ran out of breathe. Regina opened her eyes and saw two ocean blue eyes staring back at her, now with happiness and love.

"Robin, I am so sorry. Please come back home. Please." She pleaded while hugging him tightly, making sure that he wouldn't go somewhere.

Robin returned her hug and said, "I miss you, my love. I will go home tonight. Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

"Don't you have to go back to your office?" He asked breaking their hug.

Regina sat down at his sofa and informed him that she has a clear schedule for that afternoon because she originally planned to surprise him. At around 3 in the afternoon, Regina decided to go home to do some stuff. She said goodbye to him and he informed her that he'll check out of Granny's B&B after his work will go straight to their home.

For the rest of the afternoon, Regina spent her time cleaning and cooking for Robin's arrival. She's still sorry for lying and going behind his back so she vowed to show him everyday, every chance she gets to how much he means to her.

At around 7 in the evening, Robin entered their home with his bag on his shoulder. Regina immediately smelt the scent of his cologne. She missed him so much. She ran to him and greeted him with a long kiss. She instructed him to go to their room and place his bag there and dinner will be ready in a while.

Robin went to the kitchen where Regina was busy preparing their dinner. He loved the domesticity between them. Regina was really a good cook, one the reasons why he fell in love with her. They talked during dinner, they both asked each other what happened when they were not together. Both of them were miserable and agreed to never lie to each other again, no matter how bad the situation is because they knew their love for each other can withstand any obstacle.

Robin offered to clean the dishes since Regina cooked and tidied the house. Not long after, Regina snaked her arms around his torso and started kissing his neck. Robin moaned at how much of a good kisser Regina was. Robin turned around to stop Regina from distracting him from his task and when he saw her, he immediately regretted turning around. How could he deny the lady in front of him?

She was wearing a purple nightie and underneath it was a pair of black lace bra and thong. He cleaned his hands grabbed Regina. Regina then enveloped her legs around his torso while he carried her towards their bedroom. They kept kissing until Robin's shirt was taken care off.

"God Regina! I missed you!" He grunted in between kisses in which Regina was moaning.

When they stopped kissing, Regina whispered to his ear, "Make love to me Robin. Please. I wanna feel you. I wanna this is true."

Robin then smirked and replied, "Gladly, milady." He then removed her nightie leaving her in her underwear that made Robin's pants tighter. He started kissing her neck, down to the valley of her breast, down to her stomach, then down to her thighs going higher again until he reached her womanhood. He ate her out until she came to her his mouth. Robin enjoyed every ounce of her. When she came down from her high, she was so eager to remove Robin's pants. She thanked God that he was not wearing a belt so she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped him. His pants together with his boxer briefs, fell to the floor.

Robin whispered to her, "Ride me, Regina. Show me how much you missed me." Regina then pushed him to their bed and straddled him. She aligned his cock to her pussy and slowly, she impaled herself with him. Regina rode him slow at first but the sensation was so great that she did not realize that she was moving faster and deeper while Robin met her with every thrust. Robin felt her clamping around his cock and let Regina ride her orgasm. Not long after, with a few more thrust, Robin came inside her.

Regina laid down beside him and Robin pulled her closer to him. They didn't care that they were sweaty and sticky, all they cared about was that they were together again, stronger this time, no more barriers, no more holding back. Robin put a kiss on Regina's shoulder and she relaxed in his arms.

A few minutes after, Robin realized something wrong. What he did wrong, actually.

"Babe?" He asked, checking if she was sleeping already and she hummed, as if asking a question.

"I'm sorry, I came inside you. Are you still on a pill?" He asked worriedly.

Regina turned to face him with a smile on her face and said, "It's okay."

Robin was confused. It was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. "It's okay? How? You're still on a pill? I'm sorry babe."

"Shh. Don't worry. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yes. Go ahead." He prompted.

"Do you want to have a kid?" She asked.

"If it's with you, yes definitely. No questions asked. When I saw how good you were with Mikey, I saw our future together. With kids running at our backyard." He told her honestly.

"Well, good because I'm pregnant." She said simply as if it's just a normal conversation but Robin's widen.

When he got over the shock, he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, pretty much. It's still early more than just a month that's why there's bump yet." She explained.

"Oh my God! I love you Regina!" He kissed her happily and then placed a kiss on her belly and then said, "I love you too, baby."

That night, they slept at each other's arms.

 **6 YEARS LATER**

A blonde little girl and a curly brown haired little boy were running at their backyard on their swimsuits and swimming trunks.

"Hope, Roland! Be careful! DOn't go near the pool while running because we don't want a hospital trip this summer. Okay?" Regina shouted from the veranda. Robin was at the barbecue station grilling some sausages and hamburgers for their family.

Robin joined his wife at the veranda after cooking their meal. He kissed her and the giggling of their kids broke their kids.

"Milady, look at our kids, laughing at us. Do you allow it?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm giving you two 10 seconds to run. Starting, now. Go run but be careful!" She said to their kids.

Regina ran after Roland since he was smaller. He was just 3 years old while Hope just tuned 5. But instead of running after Hope, Robin ran after her wife and carried her bridal style and he plunged to their pool while carrying her. Hope being a good swimmer jumped also while Roland was waiting for his papa before jumping to the pool.

Hope swam to her mama while Roland was hanging to his papa. When they were at the center of the pool, Robin and Regina kissed again and together their kids said "Eeewww!" And the couple laughed and said, "I love you" at the same time.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! So here is another OutlawQueen one shot before I go back to school on Monday. I hope you enjoyed it. All mistakes are mine. Sorry. :( Any kind of review is welcome! So please, do say something after reading it :) I will appreciate it, whether it's good or bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time and its characters.**


End file.
